Butterfly Kisses
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: I owed Stella better than this. I owed Joe better than this, and to be honest…I think I owed myself better than this." Macy/Joe, Joe/Stella
1. Chapter 1

I'm frozen in time in my current frequency. I know I'm crying and it almost looks like the boy in front of me is, but I know my eyes are just playing tricks on me, like always. Because if they didn't play tricks then I would have noticed all those times it pained him to lie, or the times I had to look into my best friend's eyes and see pain, or the times I looked in the mirror and saw pain everywhere. I caused too much of that stuff and I'm getting mentally sick of it, which I think is making me physically tired.

"I just can't do it anymore, it's killing me," I whispered. Ok so that may be a lie, but not all the way. It wasn't killing me; it was breaking me. _Me. _Macy Misa, the toughest, most secretive, non-breakable girl in school, was breaking, and I was breaking fast. I could almost hear the cracking inside myself.

"W-" he looked so innocent at this moment, I almost gasped at the break in his façade, but I couldn't do that if I wanted him to think I didn't know and/or care, because in truth I don't think I do, not anymore at least.

"Stop, "I interrupted "I don't care. This is not about you or me. It's about the girl in that prom version of our gym completely oblivious to what's going on between us. Stella is my best friend Joe." His name scratched my throat and I turned away without another word. "Tell Stella I'm sorry I missed her, and not to call me for awhile. I'll talk to her when I'm ready."

I didn't turn to see if he was nodding or in some way saying yes, I owed Stella better than this. I owed Joe better than this, and to be honest…I think I owed myself better than this.

*2 Months Previous*

"Macy, guess what?" A very breathless Stella asked as she ran up to me.

"What Stella?" I laugh, reaching for her figure when it looked like she was about to fall.

"Guess who just asked me out?" Stella was bouncing so rapidly that her voice was a little shaken.

"Um, Van Dyke?" It was a lame guess, but it was a guess, and that was enough for Stella.

"No, silly. Joe!" Her eyes shine so brightly, it looked like crystals were hiding behind them.

"Joe?" Disbelief smothered my tone, and my mouth was hanging open.

"I know, right? It was a surprise to me too," Her excitement died but for a second and then she was back to bouncing. "We're going to The Swan, tonight."

"Wow, Stella, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you," I pull my best friend into a hug and pat her back a few times to get her to calm down. It didn't work; she was still smiling brightly and jumping up and down.

"Stella!" Kevin's voice called from down the hall, we turned to see him smiling just as bright as Stella and waving his hand like a maniac. "Congrats," He said once he approached us. His voice was kind of muffled though; he had pulled Stella into, what looks like, a bone-crushing hug. Stella's laugh filled the air once again.

"How'd you find out?"

"Joe, he won't shut up about it. It's getting rather annoying actually."

I laughed at this, while Stella continued her non-stopping laugh. Damn, I haven't seen her this happy since…well, since Joe kissed her cheek during the 'Three Musketeer's' play.

"Stella," I pulled Stella's shoulders so she was facing me. "Calm down, you need to breathe. It's not good when you stop breathing," I was talking as if she was my little brother.

"Oh, shush, Mace. I'm happy!" She pulled away after rolling her eyes, and threw her hands up twirling around and around.

"Yes, but no one else will be very happy when you die from loss of oxygen." She seemed to listen to me then, because she stopped and pulled her shirt down.

"I'm fine," She said in her 'calm' voice. "Really, I'm fine," She says once I give her a look that says, 'yeah right'. She lets out a girl-ish huff, pulls her head up, and turns on her heal. I couldn't help it, I laughed, very hard. Kevin felt the need to join me, so when Nick and Joe appeared at our sides- giving us the weirdest looks known to man- we only laugh harder.

"Okay guys, really what's going on?" Nick asked- it looked like he was trying not to smile- while Joe was giving us a hard/confused look. That made me stop, Joe should be happy, Kevin said he was happy.

"Nothing," I say quietly. I straighten myself up, closing my locker in the process.

"Mace?" Kevin asks putting his hand on my arm.

"Yeah?" I ask nonchalantly, avoiding all the gazes I was drawing.

"Are you okay? You look kind of sick," Kevin noted.

"I'm fine; I just remembered that in P.E. today we have to run three miles."

"Come on, that should be a piece of cake for you. You and Joe go running every other morning, like what, four miles?" Nick asks.

"We haven't ran this week, so I'm just not as warmed up as usual," I lie. Joe gives me a confused glance and looks to say something, but I quickly beg him not to with my eyes.

"Yeah, it's just been me; Macy's been sleeping in lately. You know her big tournament is coming up and she needs her rest," Joe says smoothly, he was so much better at lying than Kevin. Nick and Kevin both nod their head like they understand, but of course they would.

"So Mace, have you seen Stella?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, she just went that way not five minutes ago," I point my finger down the hall, opposite of the way they came.

"Okay, we should probably go see where she is, before lunch starts. Later Macy," Joe says to me. The other two boys say the same and follow their brother.

"Bye guys," I whisper after them. I let out a sigh, and lean against my locker. The hallway is pretty much deserted, it's time for lunch after all, and our class size is so small that everyone fits in the cafeteria at once. So, unless a teacher walks by, or a student decides to wander around, I should be alone for a good twenty-minutes. That is if he doesn't show up, now that he has a girlfriend he better not show up.

"Pst, Macy!" I heard an all too familiar voice whisper.

"Joe, go away," I speak out into the hallway, not daring to look at the owner of the voice. Once I did, I would not be able to resist, I would do pretty much anything he tells me to.

"Come on Macy, look at me," Joe tries to pull my face up to his, but I yank my head away.

"Don't touch me," I spat venomously.

"Macy, please." There's emotion in his voice I don't understand. He sounded so serene and hurt, that I had to look up. Curse his voice, and my weakness. He immediately grabbed my chin, making sure I didn't look away I suppose.

"What do you what Joe?" I ask, exasperated. I was trying very hard to cover up the fact that chills were filling my chin, the place he was touching me.

"I-I…" He seemed tongue-tied; he was only like that with Stella.

"Joe," I sigh, "Let it go." I pull my throbbing chin from his hand and turn to start walking to the cafeteria. I was half way down the hallway when I felt myself being thrown against the lockers. It didn't hurt, a different set of arms took the blow, but I was barley aware of that. The only thing I was aware of was the set of lips pushing, hard, on mine. It was rough, exactly like the others, no air, no breaks, just lip against lip, tongue against tongue.

"I don't want to let it go," He whispered in a rather husky voice, after we pulled away. "I can't let it go, not yet." I wanted so much to just give in there, but then Stella popped in my head and a wave of guilt crashed on me.

"I'm sorry Joe, but you need to let it go, for Stella." I nod my head at him, showing him I was done. "Goodbye, Joe." I press my lips to his cheek and tired to detangle myself from his arms.

"No, Macy, you don't want this to end as much as I do. And I don't want to, at all."

"Joe, you don't know what you want. That much is obvious, you can't have both me and Stella, it's not right," I eventually get his arms off of me, but he stayed just as close to me.

"It's not like I own you Mace, you can do what you please. But, please, don't cut me off. There's no way Stella will let us get anywhere near where you and I have gone."

"We haven't gone very far Joe," I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Exactly, Macy!" He leans down just a little so we're at eye level, and pouts. "Please, Macy, please."

"Ugh, fine, but as you said you don't own me. I can date and see whoever I want," I glared into his triumphant eyes.

"Deal," He stuck out his hand and-stupidly- I put my hand in his. He pulled me into him and kissed me again, and again it was just as rough. "Sealed with a kiss," I heard him whisper. His eyes were still closed, so I made a break for it, rushing to cafeteria.

"Hey, Mace, what took you so long?" Nick asked once I sat down.

"I was looking for my running shoes, I couldn't find them, so I went to check my gym locker," Lies like this were natural. Joe and I would disappear three or four times a week during lunch -either studying in the library or making up a test, or in the morning when we were 'running', or after school when I was working and Joe was off doing whatever he wanted. These were usually the times when Joe and I would go to the janitor's closet on the second floor, or the lake down the street from my house that was so polluted people never really came there, or the back room in my mother's shop. We made lies that made the most sense, lies that make people feel secure and comfortable. But they were lies none-the-less.

Once or twice we even snuck into Stella's Stellavator, but we stopped after Joe found me crying. We weren't really doing anything, just making-out when we heard Stella calling from downstairs. We scattered like ants, Joe running to his bed to lie down and I ran to the bathroom, I ended up waiting there for thirty minutes. When Stella did leave, I was already in tears, I had never felt so guilty, that was the first time it hit me, and not to mention the fact that we had done something like that in her sanctuary. It was like when Poseidon and Medusa got it on in Athena's temple, just not as bad. And we didn't get caught. Anyway, Joe came to the bathroom and I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't, the tears just kept falling. Even after I had calmed my voice, wet salty tears were flowing. I think that's when Joe started feeling guilty too, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he promised me we wouldn't do that again and he held me until Nick came home from his date with Amy.

"Oh, hey, did you see Joe on your way back?" Stella asked. I couldn't even look in her eyes, but my voice stayed the same; seething with deception.

"Um, yeah, he was walking towards the library last I saw him."

"That's weird; he said he was going to Mr. Donald's room. He just kind of rushed off," Stella got a thoughtful look on her face. That was one thing Joe and I avoided at all cost, doing something that would make Stella look thoughtful.

"Maybe Mr. Donald left a note saying he was in the library, you know how he likes Ms. Kramer," I covered. Ms. Kramer was a young librarian, while Mr. Donald was a young English teacher, and according to Penny, they've been secretly dating.

"Oh, yeah, duh. That makes sense," Stella brushed off the subject after that. Great, so she still believes me. Why does that make me feel so guilty? Note the sarcasm, please.

"Hey guys," Joe said casually sitting in the seat next to Stella, _gently _kissing her cheek.

"Hey Joe," Stella said in her 'Joe Voice', yes Stella has a 'Joe Voice'.

"So what did I miss?" He asked, after a he was finished making googly-eyes with Stella.

"Not much…" Kevin started, but he was interrupted.

"Hey, guys!" Van Dyke appeared behind me, making me jump out of my seat. "Oh, sorry, Misa, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," I snap, "You just startled me is all."

"Uh huh, anyway…"

"No, Stella can't go out with you. She's taken," I said quickly. There really was no need to get Joe all wound up.

"Right, yeah, I knew that. That's not why I'm here," He said matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you here?" Nick asks. Joe looks like he's sending death glares at Van Dyke, and I saw from my peripheral vision his arm tighten around Stella's waist.

"I'm here for Misa." Everyone looked surprised, except myself, I just let out a big sigh.

"I told you Van Dyke, there's no way you're going to beat me. Just accept that I won and you lost," I let some irritation show, but really it was all just fun and games.

"But Macy," He said in a whinny voice, "I've been practicing, and I can totally kick your butt."

"You sound a little too cocky Van Dyke," I say, looking down at my meal but keeping my head held high.

"Then bring it on Misa. Let's see if you are really better than me," He crosses his arms and the smirk on his face is not hiding at all.

"But we've already proven that, _Dyke_." Yes, I stole the last name thing, but hey it was getting on my nerves. I heard a few snickers from behind me, and an '_Oh, burn'_, courtesy of Joe.

"Lucky break, you caught me on a bad day."

"I highly doubt that," I said, calling his bluff. "Look, Van Dyke, I don't want to play against you again okay? I need to focus on track, tournament's coming soon."

Van Dyke let out a big defeated sigh, "Fine, but don't think you're off the hook yet, Misa." He pointed one of his fingers at me, and he was trying to keep a serious big guy voice. I laughed because it failed.

"I'll keep that in mind," I say turning back around. I knew he was gone once Stella started gushing about how cute that was.

"You and Van Dyke, I can't believe it!" I did a spit-take on my lunch, and looked at Stella with incredulous eyes.

"Me and Van Dyke? No way, I'd much rather face Randolph again," I always felt bad about what I did to Randolph, he was such an amazing guy, and now that I'm thinking about it I'd really like to talk to him again. "Scratch that, I'd rather date Jimmy, Penny's ex, than date Van Dyke."

Stella gave a pout; after all she was never really wrong when it came to relationships. At least that's what everyone (except me and Joe) thought.

"Sorry, Stells, not going to happen," I pick up my- now wet- tray, and stand up. I was planning on turning around and placing the tray in a trash bin, but –just like everything else today- that didn't go according to plan. I smashed right into someone and once I looked up I wanted to laugh at the irony, actually if it wasn't him I would probably be disappointed.

"I'm so sorry!" We say at the same time.

"Why are you sorry? I just dumped my lunch all over you, and again I'm really sorry," I say grabbing some napkins off the table and softly patting it along the stain starting to form on his sweater.

"I guess habit, but it's ok," He laughs. It's not an awkward laugh like I expected, but a genuine laugh that- for some reason- made butterflies suddenly appear in my stomach.

"Oh, wow, you know what," Stella said while she stood up and made her way over to us, "I can get that stain out, follow me." She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him across the cafeteria. He looked back at me and laughed at my expression.

"See you Macy, and don't worry, I'll live," He looked over at Stella and then back at me, "Maybe."

I let out a shaky laugh and turned to sit down. Three shocked faces were looking at me and eventually one said, "So Randolph huh?"

I looked up to see Nick talking, and he looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh. Kevin does too and I hear him whisper an '_again?'_

"Randolph and I had something special," I inform them, "Before I had to go and ruin it," The last part came out dejected and a lot more desperate than I meant to show.

"Aw, Mace, it's ok, he still likes you." Kevin says reassuringly patting my hand.

"I'm fine, Kevin. I don't let boys like that break me, it's the liars I need to watch out for," I didn't bother looking at Joe, I knew he was smirking.

"Yeah, Macy, liars will really get you," Joe says.

"Which is exactly why I don't date them, it's exactly why I date people like Randolph," I spit back.

"Whoa guys, I don't know what's going on but calm down, you're scaring me," Kevin said.

"Sorry Kev. Bye Nick, later Joe," I tried not to emphasize 'later' but once the lust in Joe's eyes were visible I seemed to choke on it.

"Bye Macy!" Kevin and Nick called as I got up and walked to the cafeteria doors. I could feel Joe's eyes on me; he really shouldn't do that anymore, it will raise suspicions.

It wasn't until I got home did I realize that my running shoes really were missing (and running three miles in converse was a bitch), and it wasn't until I checked my closet did I realize exactly where they were; Joe's car. Yesterday, after school, instead of going to my mom's store separately Joe had given me a ride. But Joe can't tell people that because yesterday after school he was supposedly retaking a test he had bombed, not dropping me off at work. We could tell them that I left them there this morning, but…crap we already told Nick and Kevin that we haven't ran this week. Crap! I picked up my cell and quickly called Joe. After the third ring someone finally answered.

"Hello?" It was too young to be Joe, but the voice was not Nick.

"Frankie?" I ask.

"Yea, who is this?"

"It's Macy; can I speak to Joe please?"

"Oh, hey Macy! Yeah, let me go find him, he disappeared with Stella a few minutes ago." My stomach clenched at his words, but that's because of guilt…yeah, guilt.

"This is Joe," Joe said in his over-cocky/spy/agent/detective voice.

"Yeah, I know, listen I need to ask you for a favor-," He cut me off there.

"Sorry Macy I don't have the science homework with me right now, will you call me back in about ten minutes? I'll drop Stella off and then look for them," Stella must be there. Wait, they're going to get in his car? No, not good.

"Joe, no, don't let Stella in your car-,"

"Sorry Mace you're breaking up, I'll call you later. Bye bab-Mace," He let out a cough to cover his mistake, "Bye Macy." The line went dead after that. Was he about to call me babe?

I paced my room for fifteen minutes after that until my cell phone went off again.

"Joe-," I started.

"You left your shoes in my car," Joe said bluntly, no emotion was evident in his voice. He usually sounded like this after a fight with Stella. That's when he would call me and we'd meet over by the lake and…make-out. That was when it was really rough, when he was angry, he never hurt me and if he did I didn't notice. But it usually started with a phone call from him that sounded emotionless and then next thing I knew he was pinning my half naked body to the deck beneath me.

"I know Joe, I tried to tell you but-".

"I know, I wasn't listening," Emotion was slowly starting to slip into his voice.

"What did Stella say?" I take a deep breath and huff it out, letting my head rest on my forehead.

"She asked who they belonged to and I said my mom, but apparently she knows my mom's shoe size and your shoes were too small. Then something about me lying to her and I said I didn't know, maybe they were Amy's and Nick accidently threw them in my car instead of his. But she said Amy never wore tennis shoes, and then she started inspecting them and realized they were yours-,"

"Oh, crap," I choked out.

"It was actually surprising; she calmed down and said something about you leaving them in the house. Then she claimed she had put them in my car as a reminder to give them back to you." I hesitated, was Stella trying to see if he knew anything, or if he was going to lie again. "I just went along with it and said I guess, but I didn't know how they got here. She's going to give them to you tomorrow."

"Okay, wow, lucky break," I said, remembering what Van Dyke had said earlier.

"Macy, before you go I was kind of hoping tonight you would meet me at the lake," He sounded scared like I was going to say no. That made me say yes before I could think twice. "Great, meet you there in five." The line went dead again and I was left drowning in my thoughts.

It wasn't even dark yet, it's was about six o'clock and dinner was at seven, I had one hour with Joe.

"Macy!" My mom called.

"Yes," I yelled down the stairs.

"Come here please," Oh, that's just great. Mom was going away on a trip and I would be left to watch my little brother. How could I tell, her voice, it's all in her voice. I ran down the stairs tripping over all the toys that didn't belong there.

"How long?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. My mother tried to feign surprise, but it didn't work.

She let out a sigh, "I leave tomorrow, and I'll be back on Thursday. Only four days, promise."

"Okay, is AJ doing anything this week I need to know about?" AJ, my brother, the definition of annoying.

"Karate practice every night, but Tammy said she would take him and bring him back," Mom said. Good, I really didn't want to take AJ to his practice, his teacher is really weird and whenever I go he always stares at me.

"What times will Tammy be doing that?" Tammy Jackson was my mom's best friend; she lived right down the road. Her son, Augie, is AJ's best friend, so the Jackson's were at our house pretty frequently.

"Well she will pick up AJ at five-thirty and drop him off at seven-thirty," Mom said while she started pulling ingredients out of the cupboard to cook dinner with.

"Okay, well I'm going to go on done by the lake, be back in an hour," I leaned across the counter and kissed her cheek.

"Bye baby!" She said as I walked out the door. I ran to the lake, odds were that Joe was already there and waiting (impatiently) for me. I stopped running after I crossed the tree that Joe and I had spent countless nights under, and slowed to a walk.

"Macy, where have you been?" He caught me by surprise and the fact his arms were wrapping themselves around me from behind didn't help the scare factor.

"Joe, you scared me!"

"Good, another thing Van Dyke can't do," He whispered in his sexy voice that shows he's already turned on.

"Joe, drop it, Van Dyke isn't a big part of Stella's life anymore, let it alone."

"I was talking about you, Macy. Van Dyke can't scare you, but I can," He smirked pressing his lips below my ear. I was trying to comprehend what he meant but thinking in general was becoming difficult, nearly impossible.

"Is that a good thing?" I managed to ask through rugged breath. His lips were slowly working down to my shoulder slipping off the cloth that got in his way.

"Yes," He whispered against my skin, stopping for only a moment in hesitation.

"Why?" We never really talked much during this process- it was usually after we decided that if we went any farther we would just loose it and go all the way, so we stopped- that we would actually start talking. He wasn't responding, so I assumed he was ignoring the question. "Why?" I repeated I wanted to know why it was a good thing. Joe had slowly worked his way around to where he was standing in front of me.

"Stop talking," He growled before he started sucking on my collar bone. I didn't really want to talk after that, and I had a feeling he wouldn't want to talk about it later, so I decided to drop it. It didn't matter anyway; he was with Stella…Stella. I whimpered, whether from guilt or from the fact Joe had just taken off my shirt and was kneeling down and leaving a trail of hot kisses down my stomach.

It was my cell phone that made us stop; we were going too far, I could tell Joe was nearly past the point of no return. We were both breathing hard, so I had to take a few deep breaths before answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Macy, it's time for you to come home. You're late and AJ is starting to get impatient, he's really hungry," The voice of my mom said.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm coming." I snapped my phone shut and lay back down next to Joe.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"It's not your fault," I say. "Come on, get dressed." I threw his pants and his shirt at him before grabbing my own. After I looked somewhat presentable I started to walk away, but Joe called me back.

"No goodbye?" He asks sheepishly, while he sticks his arms out to me, a warm invitation. I step into him and wrap my arms around his waist, perfectly content with staying like this but I knew I needed to get home.

"No goodbye Joe, just a see you later," I whisper before kissing his cheek like I had done earlier except this time I did ever _so gently_. I was barely touching him, his skin felt like a butterfly, delicate, untraceable, hidden.

I didn't look back when I walked away and he didn't call after me.

* * *

**I don't really know where this came from...sorry for the mistakes**

**I'm thinking of continuing this story, but i guess we'll find out by story alerts and reviews  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"AJ, wake up," I knock on my-supposed- brother's door, and hear nothing but a muffled groan to, "_Go away._" So I started banging on the door and yelling that if he didn't get up I'd go and get some water. A few short seconds later, after the sound of tripping and stumbling, the door swung open and a very tired looking boy appeared.

"I'm up," He yelled, before slamming the door in my face.

"Rough morning?" A voice asked from behind me, and I jerked around to slap the intruder. I knew exactly who it was; I wanted to slap him anyway, though. He easily dodged my hand and took a step closer to me. Joe was smirking, and from the looks of it he had been leaning against stair rail that was solid white faux wood; someone could easily duck and hide behind it.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you," Joe tries to reassure me. I roll my eyes and push past him, marching downstairs. I also start cursing under my breath, I knew I should have never given Joe the spare key to my house.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss, once we're downstairs. "What if AJ saw you?"

"I knew he wouldn't," Joe said; cleverly dodging the first question. "I was hiding behind the rail; no way could he see me. Even if he had been half awake," He pointed out. I shake my head, trying to clear it because I had finally cleared my head and realized what exactly Joe was wearing. Basketball shorts, muscle shirt-that did an _amazing_ job of showing his muscles- , and…well, to be honest I was really just focusing on his shirt.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" I ask in the same exasperated tone as the one I had used Tuesday night when Joe and I met at the lake. I picked up the PB&J I had been making for AJ, and put it in brown paper lunch bag.

"I came to see you," He said in his innocent tone. I turned to glare into his eyes, trying to make a point, but it turns out to be harder than I thought. Because behind his innocent façade is pain.

"What's going on?" My voice came out a little too strained, like you see on the TV shows where the girl asks whoever (in this case boy) what's wrong, but she really already knows.

"Nothing," He shakes his head, and sits on one of the chairs by the island. "I just really wanted to see you."

"Nice try, but I'm no Stella. You go to her for sympathy, not me," I point out and continue packing my brother's lunch. Speaking of my brother, I hear him running down the stairs and next thing I know he's rushing around the kitchen like a tornado, trying to put together breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast and held it out AJ grabbed it and ran to the fridge.

"Where's the milk?" He demanded, "How come whenever I'm looking for something I need it's never there? Just one time I'd like someone to just hand it to me!" Well, someone's cranky. I grabbed the milk gallon and poured some in a cup nearby, and when AJ rushed to my side of the counter I put the glass out. AJ grabbed it and then continued his rant about how the world was out to get him and no one ever did anything for him. He didn't stop talking till he realized that I was not the only other person in the room, Joe stood there and looking at AJ very amused. "Joe, what are you doing here? I thought you stopped hanging out this loser when you started going out with Stella," AJ jugged half the glass of milk, and then continued, "I mean I haven't seen you around too much."

"No, I and this loser still like to go running in the morning," Joe responded, winking at me. I merely rolled my eyes as the two boys talked. After AJ left, running as to not miss the bus, Joe almost immediately started laughing.

"And you thought he would freak out," He taunted me.

"How was I supposed to know? Sometimes when AJ is half awake he has a tendency to jump to conclusions and over exaggerate," I say defensively say.

"Right," Joe says rolling his eyes, "Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to go running this morning?"

"Joe, not this morning. I'm sorry, I know I'm not usually the one to say no, but…"

"Macy, I didn't mean it like that. I meant I would really like to go running, around the block a few times maybe," He asked hesitantly, like it was almost too big a favor to ask.

"Oh," I say surprised, "Sure, let me go and get changed." I run upstairs and change in a daze. It wasn't till we were half way down the block did Joe notice that I hadn't said a word.

"Are you okay Mace?"

"Hm," I say not bothering to waste breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I didn't mean for it to come out to snapping, but it did. To hide my embarrassment I ran a few steps ahead, and all the times he tried to catch up I only ran faster.

* * *

"Hey, Macy," Randolph said, coming over to me to lean on the locker next to mine.

"Hey Randolph," I reply, smiling brightly. I didn't expect for him to talk to me again, but here he is smiling and talking to me…wow. He has a beautiful smile.

"I wanted to know if maybe tonight you'd like to-."

"Macy, my main girl," Kevin said walking up to her and placing on arm around her shoulders. "Stella was looking for you, guess I should bring you to her," He started to pull me towards Stella's locker, but I quickly grabbed Randolph's arm, pulling him with us. "Stella, I found Macy!" He turned to look at me and then a frown appeared on his face, "And apparently Randolph as well."

"Macy, okay, I need help. Tomorrow night is the release party for Jemi Loveto CD."

"Demi Lovato," Nick corrected. Stella rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Anyway," She continued, "I need your help in picking out the boys outfits. I know that's a lot to ask, but I have to study for three tests tomorrow and I have no time to pick outfits."

"Stella…I-I can't help. I'm just…I'm just Macy, you're Stella the Designer. I'm…Just Macy," The idea of picking out the boys part clothes as so intimidating, and I knew it was not in my range of skills. "I can't do it."

"Sure you could Mace," Randolph said. Joe looked like Randolph just spoke a different language, you see Joe was about to say something, but Randolph beat him to it.

"Yeah, it's not that hard. I already have some ideas in mind. I'll tell you details later, but all you have to do is put something together and I will let you know if it's acceptable," Stella explained, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"How am I supposed to show you the outfits?" This was my way of showing that I gave in, and Stella squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"You could use my laptop to web chat with Stella about it," Randolph suggested. Joe turned to glare at him, I suppose he had the same idea in mind, and my theory was proven with the next words that came from Joe's mouth.

"Or you could use mine; it's already at the firehouse,_ Mace_." Nick sent Joe a curious look before turning to look at me, and then back again.

"_Or_," I say loudly, "I could bring mine." I raised my eyebrows and looked between Joe and Randolph who both looked sheepish at my suggestion. "So, any questions?"

"Yeah, what time are you coming over?" Kevin asked.

* * *

"Okay," Frankie said, sticking his hand out. "Yellow, orange, or brown?" He currently had three small candies of Reese's Pieces in his outstretched hand.

"Um," I look over the candies again. He had told me I could only pick one, so here I was choosing a color, "Orange."

"That's the one Joe chooses, _always_. Kevin and I pick yellow, and Stella and Nick pick brown. I don't understand why they pick brown though," He says handing me all the orange candies in the small bag he was holding. "They say it's because it matches with everything, well Stella does, and Nick says something about colors being overrated so he prefers the…I don't know the word," Frankie concluded his rant.

"And why do you choose yellow?" Frankie gives me a surprised look before recovering and starting to explain his obsession with the color yellow.

"And Kevin chooses yellow because he said yellow is never sad." Wow, it was amazing the stuff Frankie knew about his brother and their best friend.

"So, I have to ask," Frankie said.

"Yes?" I ask, throwing some candies into my mouth.

"Why orange?" He leans forward like this answer was what he has been looking for his whole life.

"I, well to be honest," I frown and sigh, "I don't really know." I shrug my shoulders slowly, waiting for his response.

"That's probably one of the most honest answers I have ever heard," He informed me. Why did I suddenly feel like I was talking to an adult that knew, oh, so much more than me?

"And you are probably the most grown up kid I have ever met," He shrugs his shoulders and picks up an orange candy, examining it, and then slowly putting it into his mouth. I grin down at him, and he smiles blindly back, he had Kevin's smile.

"What are you two smiling about?" Mr. Lucas asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"I found my future wife," Frankie informs his father, and I try hard not to laugh. But of course I do anyway, "What?" He asks, glancing at both his father and myself, "I'm serious, one day Macy is going to be Mrs. Lucas. Just you watch," Frankie says defiantly, standing and making a dramatic exit.

"So I think you have a crush," Mr. Lucas says.

"Yeah…just a little," He laughs at me and then walks to the sink.

"Macy? Why didn't you tell me-us you were here?" Joe asks as the three Lucas boys walk over from the fire poles they had just slide down.

"She was busy getting engaged to Frankie," Mr. Lucas said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I nod my head at them, pursing my lips just a little.

"Hope you guys can make the wedding," I play along. They're still standing there kind of dumbfounded when Kevin breaks the tension, again.

"I call being the best man. Whoo, yeah, you got to be faster than that," Kevin informs his younger brothers. I laugh at his antics before getting up and hugging him.

"Tell you what," I say. "When I get married you can be the nest man, well if my boyfriend slash fiancé slash husband, agrees to it." Kevin's eyes shine and he picks me up and turns me around a few times.

"Hey," Frankie's voice says from somewhere in the room, I couldn't really tell from this position. "Let go of my girlfriend," I can hear the pout in his voice and I'm instantly put down.

"Sorry, Frankie," Kevin apologizes.

"What happened to Randolph being your boyfriend?" There was a certain edge to Joe's voice, but on one in the room could really tell, they were focusing on his expression that screamed sarcasm.

"You're cheating on me?" Frankie asks.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, good. Later Macy," He picks up a folder on the counter and walks away again.

"Anyway, we should get started," I say to the boys, picking up my laptop and turning to the stairs.

"You're right," Joe says running to catch up with me and slinging his arms around my shoulder. Then he whispered in my ear, "When's the next time you'll alone?"

"Tonight, until seven than AJ's coming home." I'm not sure why I told him, maybe I was just desperate.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**Alright, so I know not a lot happened in this chapter, and it's probably really boring. **

**But I'm planning on skipping some time...I won't give away too much. Is there anything anyone wants to see more of? **

**I'm so sorry for all mistakes, but again I say; I'm not the best editor, actually I'm not very good at all, but what am I going to do?  
**

**Just review and let me know-Victoria(:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Joe prom is coming up soon," Stella prompted. Prom; definition; a formal dance held for a high-school or college class typically at or near the end of the academic year. Was school really almost over? I knew for sure school was over. But our school was weird; people would stay hours after school, it's like they live here or something.

"Yeah, and?" Joe said, rather stupidly I might say. He had been looking at notes from one of his classes in the middle of the atrium, but now he was glancing between Stella and the door.

"Well," She seemed disconcerted. She hadn't been expecting an answer like this, Joe would usually cede to what Stella wanted. And right now she wanted him to play along and ask her to prom. "I was hoping you'd ask me," Stella deadpanned. It wasn't too much of a surprise, when Stella didn't get what she wanted she didn't necessarily get angry. She just got…emotionless.

"Oh!" Joe jumped; he looked as if just coming out of a trance. What else could possibly be on his mind? Stella was standing right in front of him.

Stella noticed as well, and she didn't seem too thrilled about it." Right," He started again, pushing all the notes out of his lap, and he took Stella's hand. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and plastered an excited smile on my face. I quickly turned and walked out of the atrium. To any bystander they would see a joyous girl giving her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend some privacy. If only they knew…which they never would!

"Macy!" I pivoted around to see Nick running over to me.

"What's up?" I ask, popping my 'p'. A brief smile etched across his face before it went back to his serious demeanor.

"What's going on with Joe and Stella?" He nodded his head to the sky lit central court, and-instinctively- I turned my head to look as well. Joe was literally on one knee and it looked like he was begging, which meant Stella was playing 'hard to get'. I couldn't ignore the need to roll my eyes this time, and a scoff escaped my mouth. Nick, looking as confused as ever, whirled his head around to look at me.

"Sorry," I mutter. "It's just so Joe." Maybe my life story could be tilted, _"The Lies of Macy Misa," _and the chapters would probably start at lie one and work its way up. Nick nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Though, it's also very Stella-like," he let out a large sigh. I didn't say anything, but I nodded. Joe's face broke into a smile and he stood up to hug Stella-it was almost like he was scared she was actually going to say no. At first his eyes were closed so Nick and I just stood there staring at the happy couple, but then his eyes did open and they locked with mine. Nick looked away immediately, muttering a goodbye, before taking off down the hall. I, however, stayed where I was, keeping a very strong eye contact with Joe.

"Macy," I jump at my name and turn to glare at the voice, well, up until I realized it was Randolph, and then it was more of a lazy smile and playful scowl. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," I say, smiling up at him. "You should actually be proud," I inform him.

"Oh?" He asks, "Why is that so?"

"Because only one other person has been known to do it," I start walking down the hall to my locker. I tried to dismiss the feeling of someone watching me. Randolph beams down at me and asks who, "Joe, but that was only once."

"Well, I do feel proud. But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." He stops me from taking another step forward and pulls me to the side of the stairway. "I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done last night." For a second I was almost scared that he had found out about what Joe and I had done last night, but then I remembered the outfits. As it turned out, my computer was being a bitch and wasn't working so I ended up using Randolph's-no way was I giving Joe the satisfaction of using his-and then we come to find out that his video chat wasn't working-Joe _loved_ this-and so Stella and I emailed back and forth.

"You read the emails?"

"You had left the page open and logged on when you gave me my computer this morning." I try to keep my blush at bay, but I was failing…miserably.

"Well, thank you. I guess I'll find out the public's opinion tonight," I didn't notice I was wringing my fingers till Randolph took them and smoothed them out. He gently rubbed circles on the back of my hands with his fingers, and it felt really, _really _good. "Oh, wow," I whisper. He laughs as I blush-_again_- and presses a little harder.

"My mom says I should be a massage therapist." I'm not too sure how it happened, but now his hands were on my shoulders and I was trying not too moan.

"Mother's know best," I say weakly. Before he could make any sort of a response an angry voice interrupts him.

"What the hell?!" We twist to see Joe glaring at us, "What are you doing? Get your hands off her," He quickly reaches over and pulls me away from Randolph.

"Whoa, man, calm down," Randolph says smoothly, putting his hands out as if that were going to help. I was too shocked to move, or even speak for that matter. "Macy seemed really stressed I was just helping her relax."

"Relax? You're helping her relax by putting your hands all over her?" His words almost seemed hypocritical.

"Joe," I finally snap out if it. Whatever 'it' is, "Chill out. Why are you acting like this?" Someone in my position really shouldn't ask this question, it was very dangerous.

"I was just…You're like a sister Mace," Joe tries to lie. He did a good job, because the suspicious look on Randolph's face disappears.

"Don't worry," Randolph says, pulling me out of Joe's arms. "I wouldn't do anything Macy wouldn't want me to," He was looking directly at me, and I think I've blushed in front of this boy more than any other boy, _ever._ That included the one standing across from us.

"Yeah, and Randolph doesn't lie. Remember how you were talking about how I needed a guy who didn't lie?" It was obvious Joe was trying not to glare at me or Randolph for that matter.

"Well, I need to go, actually." Randolph said, pulling his arm from around me, "But before I go, Macy I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

"She can't!" Joe says quickly, "She has to come to the premiere tonight. Nick needs a date."

"Well, if _Nick_ needs a date I'm sure he will ask."

"Maybe not, he wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. And, besides, you'd disappoint Stella if you didn't go," Dang it, he had actually made two good points, "And speaking of Nick, there he is. Nick come here!" Joe yelled. I thought Nick had left already…

"Yes, Joe? Oh, hey Macy and Randolph," He nodded his head awkwardly at us.

"Were you not talking last night about how you needed a date for tonight's premiere?" Nick sent Joe a confused glance, wondering what in the world his older brother was thinking, and also probably wondering why I was glaring at said brother.

"Yeah, I may have mentioned it," Nick mumbles.

"Well, I found you a date," Joe says, grinning and still keeping his beady eyes on me.

"Uh, what?"

"Nick, you can take Macy." Joe gestured towards me and tried to make it seem obvious.

"I don't think Randolph would be very okay with that…"

"Yeah, it's not exactly something I think I would-."

Randolph was, of course, cut off by none other than Joe Lucas himself.

"Nobody cares," Joe said so quickly and quietly that I almost didn't catch it. "So Nick, take Macy? As friends of course."

"Sure, if it's okay with you?" Nick says, brows furrowed, and keeping a steady gaze with me.

"Yeah that…that sounds awesome."

"And here come the members of JONAS with their lovely dates this evening…"

"We hear this movie will be a hit, and from the turn-out of 'somebody's', I think it will be Sharon…"

"Boys! Boys, who are your dates?"

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Can you believe some of the people here? This is insane, and obviously everyone is excited…"

I don't know how much longer I could endure being there, smile plastered on my face, Nick's hand around my waist, and standing in theses torture devices Stella calls 'high heels'.

"Just keeping holding on," Nick whispered, smiling at the press.

"I'm trying," I whimpered in return, working hard to keep the smile on my strained face. Nick leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I figured you'd be used to all the smiling," He joked. "You're usually Ms. Smiley."

"I guess lately…smiling has been the last thing on my mind," There was no way in hell that I was going to tell Nick what was going on! I better not give into that guilty-slash-sympathetic look he's giving me. Absolutely no way…I won't allow it!

"Macy, slow down. Repeat it, so I can hear." Okay, so I just told Nick, but really, _really_ fast, so he didn't exactly hear it. But at least I said it, right? I let out a big sigh, grinning, and I patted Nick's shoulder.

"Thanks for the talk, I enjoyed it," I pushed past him and made my way back to the theater.

_I was fidgeting in my sit, I just could not seem to sit still, and Nick could tell. _

"_Macy, is something wrong?"_

"_I just…no, I'm good," I whispered back. The movie was halfway over, and I hadn't watched a single moment of it. I kept glancing at the boy one seat over Nick's; he and Stella kept flirting and acting all couple-ish. I know it really shouldn't bug me like this, and I should just let them do what they want without intruding. But that idea wasn't going to last long if I didn't get out of here now._

"_Nick, will you go get some water with me, please?" He merely nodded like he had expected this. He grabbed my hand and we made our way outside the theater. _

"_Where are they going?" I faintly heard Stella ask. I also heard Joe hissing Nick's name, but I pulled Nick along before he could stop to respond. We walked outside into the foyer and I closed my eyes and stood there for a moment._

"_Macy, what's wrong?" Nick's tone of voice surprised me, worried yet impatient. _

"_I'm sorry Nick, if you were watching the movie you can go back. I'll be fine out here alone," I hadn't meant to upset or annoy him in any way._

"_No, Macy. I'm here; tell me what's wrong."_

"_I've been doing some things that I really shouldn't…" I took a deep breath before letting it all escape. ",ormaynotbe,,butidon',butheshouldwantittobecausehe'," I paused to take another deep breath. "SoIdon'tknowwhattodo, doyouhaveanysuggestions? ? that'sridiculous. But, it would be great of you could just smile and nod at me, because I really need a hug," The last part wasn't said in such a rush, but it was pretty quick. As was me jumping in Nick's arms. After I was in his arms for about two seconds I leaped out and started pacing and muttering to myself. Nick's face scared me, he looked like he had actually heard and understood every word I had said. But the next words out of his mouth proved otherwise. _

"_Macy, slow down…"_

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Stella asked, leaning over Joe, after I sat in my seat and was shortly followed by Nick.

"Nah, we're good. Just needed some water," Nick lied just as smoothly as Joe! Since when did that happen?

"So what was with that stunt you pulled with Nick tonight?" Joe asked. We were currently lying on the dock, and nothing was happening. Absolutely nothing.

"I was just trying to throw anyone who had suspicion off course." Joe rolled over and placed an arm on both sides of my head.

"You can't lie like I can, and neither can Nick. Now, I repeat, 'what was-," I pushed him off of me and sat up.

"Don't treat me like a baby, okay?" I snap.

"What's going on with you? You've never acted like this before," Joe sighed angrily sitting up as well.

"You weren't dating Stella before. Stella; my best friend, your girlfriend," I let out an agitated sigh. "I better get home, if AJ wakes up and doesn't find me, I'm toast."

"Come on, stay, please. I'm sorry, I won't mention it ever again, just…stay."

"Why are you acting like this?" I know it's almost exactly what he had just asked me, but I had a rational reason to act the way I did. Unlike a certain boy, sitting next to me at one o'clock in the morning on a dock.

"Like what?"

"Stop that…t-that innocent role. I'm not your girlfriend, so _stop_ trying to _stop_ guys flirting with me. I'm not your sister, so stop trying to set me up with boys you 'like', or whatever the hell you were trying to pull tonight. And most importantly, I'm not…I'm still a person. Stop confusing me, stop hurting me, just…stop." I stand up and run off the dock. I think I heard him get up to come after me, but no footsteps were heard from behind me.

"Macy, will you please just call me back? Just talk to me…I meant what I said. I'm really sorry." Joe's voice stopped and a beep went off, signaling the end of the message. I pressed the delete button, and didn't return the call. This is the fifteenth time Joe has tried to call me in the past four days; he was too persistent for his own good. My mom and AJ decided that today they were going to go and have a mother-son day which is totally okay with me, AJ was much closer to my mom than I. There was a knock on the door then, and it caught me off guard; who could that be? Three guesses on who it is…Wrong, it was the mail guy, but Joe was quietly walking up behind him. He had his hands in his pockets, his head was hung low but he was still keeping his eyes up, and he looked _fine_.

The mail guy, Bert, left with hast once he sensed the tension between the mysterious boy and goody-two-shoes girl.

"Hey, Macy," Joe said weakly. I nodded my head inside, motioning him to come in. He rushed in, as if he was afraid I was going to change my mind. Before he could say a thing, I kissed him. Rough and hard, like it always had been; no words, just actions. " Macy-," He tired to speak, but I kissed him again. "Would you-," I pulled away instantly. "Stop," He whispered. "What was that?"

"What you wanted," I said, obviously, "Remember? Back to the way things used to be," I hesitated. "Unless you wanted to stop," I said quietly.

"No, we've been through this. No."

"Okay than, we'll go back to the way things were." He didn't seem too satisfied with this, but there was no way I was about to become the second girlfriend. I know that sounds weird, but I consider myself at this point just the other girl, not _girlfriend_.

"Could we aim higher than that?" Joe whispers.

"No. Forget everything I said Tuesday night, and I'll forget everything you said. It never happened," I said simply.

"You really-you really want that?" There was that unknown emotion.

"Yeah, I really do."

He hesitated before nodding, "Okay, rough."

"Gentle was meant for Stella," I told him. He looked surprised for a second, but then cast his gaze down and smiled _oh-so-slightly_. "So are we just going to stand here all day or what?"

"No one's home?"

"Just us," I reassure. He sucks in a breath before taking a step forward and pushing me against the wall.

"Gentle may be for Stella," _Sting_, "But that doesn't mean I can only be rough with you."

"Yes, it does," I say, once again, simply.

* * *

**Okay, I know it seems like this chapter goes around in a circle, but it has a point. I promise.**

**So, I was thinking three or four more chapters. **

**Sorry for all the mistakes, and I'd really appreciate some reviews...tell me what you guys want to see, or what you like/hate. Any questions about the story?  
**

**Or if you just want to say hi, anything would be great (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like such a jerk right now. Really I do. And I don't even have an excuse, how lame is that?? I'd say pretty lame. **

**For those who read 'Don't Worry it Won't Hurt too Much', I apologize. It looks like I lost my beta, so if anyone is interested pm me, but of course **

**you guys are probably pissed as it is so...yeah. **

**It also sucks that this chapter sucks!!! Really, really, really, really, really bad....That's how bad (really really really really really bad).**

**But of course I'm going to ask you to read anyway because I promise the next chapter will be the climax of the story, and then I will have one chapter after that.**

**Enough with my rant, please read and enjoy! (well try to) -Victoria(:**

* * *

"Randolph," I saw the cute boy leaning against his locker, talking to a few other boys. "Hey."

"Macy," He grinned, "Would you guys give us a minute?" After his friends left he took my hand and led me to the stairs.

"What's up?" I giggled at his silly antics and care-free attitude.

"Well Prom's coming up and I was wondering if you had a date?" My heart rate speeds up dramatically, and another blush makes its way to my cheeks.

"As a matter of fact," I lean just a little closer to him, "I don't." I smile at his grin and lean closer to him as he does to me. The kiss was different. Different compared to Joe's kisses. This kiss was soft and warm. It doesn't taste like peppermint and fruit. It tastes like cinnamon and vanilla. I wasn't sure which tasted better, but I knew which one was better for me.

"Macy," Randolph says between breaths, "Will you go to prom with me?"

"Hm," I pull away from him, "I'll have to think about it." I then grab my bag and stand up, trying not to laugh at his confused face. I take a few steps away before turning back to him, grinning, "I'd be honored Randolph. Call me later."

"Macy," He whispered against my lips for the third time.

"What?" I hiss, pulling away and glaring up at him. He sighs and sits up, and then pulls me up as well. "What is it Joe?" I ask a little quieter. Was this it? No more of these secret meetings? Was he finally letting the guilt get to him? I had to admit, the idea of no longer having this connection with Joe really bugged me…for some unknown reason.

"Is it true?" I blinked at him, tilting my head to the side, what was he talking about? "Is it true?" His eyes have the same unknown emotion and it worries me. His voice seems like it wants to crack, but he won't let it. What was wrong with him?

"Is what true?" I ask after a few seconds of him not elaborating. He sighs in frustration while lowering his head. Then he looks up and glares into my eyes.

"About you going to prom with Randolph," He spits out the name. "What kind of name is Randolph anyway? It's dumb; like a revised version of Rudolph."

"Hey!" I protest, "I happen to love the name Randolph first of all. And secondly so what? What do you care that I go to prom with him?"

"Because I just do," He replies calmly. But his tone is too innocent, and I know that look in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yell, pushing him away from me and standing up all in a good two seconds.

"My problem?" He yells, coming up after me. After school that day I was walking home because AJ and Augie thought it was a good idea to try and drive my car. It wasn't. Now I need a new car, and guess who's going to help pay for it? That's right, the two thirteen year olds who thought about doing the plan in the first place.

Anyway, while I was walking home Joe pulled up beside me and offered me a ride. If I knew what was going to happen I would have said no, but I didn't so I said what I always say to Joe; yes. It's been about three hours since then and I haven't been home yet.

"My problem is the fact that you're going out with Randolph while you're with me!"

"I'm not with you Joe; remember?! We agreed I could see who I please, and that I was in no way entitled to you!"

"Yeah, well I don't like that agreement!"

"Well, doesn't that just suck for you?!" I jabbed my finger into his chest while taking a step forward. "You're with Stella; I'm with Randolph. That's the way it is, and there's nothing you can do about it, because I'm not letting you break up with Stella for me!"

"What if I did?" He whispered. I froze; my whole body went on lock-down. _Please_, I prayed, _tell me I didn't hear that_. I waited a few minutes to be sure he was serious, but he just kept staring at me.

"Who said I would break up with Randolph for you?" I replied just as quietly.

"You would," He told me, certain. And I was certain too, but I would never tell him that.

"You wouldn't," I said instead, and his eyebrows furrowed. "You wouldn't break up with Stella; you love her. You could think about it, and even plan it out. But when it comes to actually saying those words to her, you would not be able to do it. Even if I was standing right there beside you."

"How do you know?" He asked skeptically. I smiled a small smile, and took his hand in mine.

"Because you love her Joe. You, Joe Lucas, love Stella Malone." I gave him a second to let that sink in. "Goodbye Joe."

"Wait," He pulled himself out of his trance and grabbed for me, "Don't leave just yet."

"Joe, this needs to end. I said it once I'll say it again; move on. Things are different then they were last year when we started this. We need to both let go and just…move on. I mean we've already started; you dating Stella, and me dating Randolph. It's logical."

"It doesn't need to end, Macy, it really doesn't. Sure, we're both with different people, but it's not like we're going to marry them! We have so much time to figure that out, just don't leave yet. Come on, this is our little secret, and you can't say you don't enjoy it because you do. I know you do, and I do too." He took a step in front of me and held out his empty hands. "It's not that big a deal Macy, just a little secret."

"Little?" I repeat, grasping for reassurance.

"Little, tiny secret," I nodded my head at him and reached for his empty hands.

"Macy! Why didn't you tell me that you're going to prom with Randolph?" Stella practically yells at me the next day at school.

"Sorry Stella, it must have slipped my mind." I lied, smoothly may I add, and opened my locker. Just then the three boys showed up, each with a different way of saying hello, but Stella just ignored them.

"Slipped your mind? Macy you've like Randolph longer than I remember," _Lie_, "he asks you to prom, and all you can tell me is that it slipped your mind? How is that possible?"

"He asked you where?" Kevin asked defensively. Oh, yeah he freaks out about Randolph, but when I'm with Nick its okay right? Ugh, boys!

"Prom," I say dismissively. "Stella calm down; it's not a big deal okay? It's just a really formal fancy dance."

"Yes, that's celebrating a persons graduation, celebrating the end of a long journey that has put you through so much, celebrating the end of the beginning and the start of the middle, celebrating the start of a new journey, celebrating-,"

"Stella! I get it, okay?" I ask annoyed with my friend's inspirational speech that had all three boys gawking at her. All three.

"The point is Macy; you need to go with someone who has been there to help you get through it. For me it's Joe," _Ouch,_ "For Kevin its Mandy. For Nick it's…who are you taking Nick?"

"I'm not too sure yet," He replies.

"Well, Nick will find somebody," Stella continued while I rolled my eyes, "And you're going with Randolph. So be excited!"

"Stella I think you're taking this prom thing a little too seriously."

"Shut up Joe."

"You know Macy; you could always go with Nick instead of Randolph."

"Shut up Joe."

"What? You could."

"I said shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

I lay down in my bed after hours of going dress shopping with Stella in our 'search to find the perfect dresses', her words not mine.

"Macy?" My brother's voice sounded from the other side of the door. I moaned and rolled over hoping he would just go away, but he said my name again and knocked on my door.

"What?" I groan. I grabbed my pillow and covered my face with it.

"Joe's here to see you," and then I heard a mumbled, "_Like always"_.

"Send him in," I reply. Not thirty seconds later did I hear my door open and heavy footsteps make there way through my room, but the steps are more like stomping, and I quickly take the pillow from my face. "Joe?" I ask, looking into his eyes that look so full of pain.

"Why did you do it Mace?"

"Do what?" I rush up and close my door before turning back to him and grabbing his arms. I don't know why I was so worried; I have seen Joe in worse shape.

"With him? Why'd you do it?"

"With who? What did I do?" Why couldn't this boy give me a straight question!?

"Sleep with him! Why did you sleep with Randolph?!"

"What?!" I yell, appalled. "I haven't slept with Randolph!"

"Oh yeah?" He roared back, good thing my mom wasn't home, but I'd have to do some explaining to AJ. "Then why is he going around telling everybody that the two of you had sex at his house last night, huh?!"

"I don't know, but I didn't see him last night, I didn't go to his house last night, and I most definitely didn't sleep with him last night!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not! Joe, you have to believe me!" I begged, trying to get him to calm down.

"I don't believe liars," He hissed. I gasped and smacked him on reflex. Once his eyes met mine they were glowing; flaming red. He took a step towards me, but before he could do or say anything an object came flying at his head.

"Get away from her!" AJ yelled at Joe from me door, "She wasn't at some boy's house last night because she was here at home with me!"

Joe glared at AJ before charging for him and I screamed, "No, Joe leave him alone!" But Joe just pushed past AJ roughly and ran down the stairs. I tried to sigh quietly, but it came out as a sob, and my knees gave way. I landed on my bed and cried. AJ sat next to me and put his arms around my shaking shoulders.

The next day when my mom (finally) got home she was surprised to see both AJ and I getting along, laughing and cooking breakfast, and decided to join us. What she didn't know was that though us getting along was genuine, the laughs and smiles were all fake. At least from my part they were.

The next day wasn't much better. For starters it was Monday (yuck) and for…enders? People were staring at me like the plague. Well, some were, the others we either looking on in sympathy, not looking because they don't care or because they hadn't heard yet.

I avoided Joe at all costs, which meant avoiding Kevin, Nick, and Stella as well. Joe probably told them that I had slept with Randolph; that I had told him myself.

So I went to first period alone, and ate lunch alone, and walked home _alone_. I would deal with Randolph some other time, right now I didn't feel like putting up with him or Joe for that matter. But it seems fate doesn't really care about what I feel because when I got home Joe was waiting by my front porch. I didn't invite him in like last time, but I did tell him to go down to the lake and I would meet him there.

I could feel something coming; something was about to change everything, and I was terrified. How did things get so bad?

Before I left to go to the lake my cell phone blasted a familiar ringtone, and I picked it up.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't snap at me," He hissed. "Listen I know about you and Joe, so here's the deal. End whatever is going on with Joe and the rumors will stop." I gasped, that's why Randolph went around telling everybody; he found out! Damn, now I felt guilty.

"Look Randolph," I sighed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that Joe and I- well…"

"What?" His voice almost sounds like its going to break, "You love him or something?"

"What? No!" There was silence over the phone and I whispered, "I don't want to be."

"Look, just end it okay? Promise me you won't talk to him…again. Please?"

I hesitated, and then sighed. Then I whispered the words I knew I was going to regret, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Change of plans. Can't come tonight, and don't call. ~Macy**_

_**What do you mean you can't come? Macy we **__need__** to talk. Please come Macy –Joe**_

_**Sorry, not tonight, but maybe some other time ~Macy**_

_**Look Macy, I wanted to say this in person, but I really want to apologize. Please just come. If you don't I'm going to your house –Joe**_

_**No, Joe! We'll talk some other time, honest. Just give me some space; I really don't want to see you. ~Macy**_

The last text was a lie, of course, but if it kept Joe away for awhile than that's good enough. I'll come up with another excuse later. One excuse that will make our relationship status permanent and final, just you watch.

I was alone at home right now; my Mom and AJ decided that today was the day that they would go to the zoo with Augie and his mother for some strange reason. It was then I realized how quiet the house was; too quiet. I know I probably sound paranoid, but in that moment I felt so alone. The secret was wearing on me, and in the first time in forever I felt like I actually needed my Mom to tell her all my lies. But she wasn't here. So I told the walls everything. They can keep a secret; I know it. I sat there at my kitchen table and told the walls all and everything, and I haven't felt this free in so long.

"Macy!" I turned and looked out my kitchen window, which you could see the front yard through and there was Joe Lucas yelling my name. I ran to the door and pulled it open to find him right there, breathing hard, in front of me. "Please let me in."

So I did.

I'm not too sure what compelled us to do what we did, maybe passion or desperation. I knew I was going to regret it and he was too. So when my cell phone started ringing Randolph's ringtone, I didn't answer it. When my Mom got home and called me down for dinner, I yelled back that I wasn't hungry. When AJ came to my door asking for help on his pre-algebra homework, I didn't let him in. And all Joe did was stare at me. No one knew he was there because he didn't answer his phone either. I think sometime in the four hours we laid there I cried, and I'm pretty sure Joe held me while I did.

"No one's going to find out," He whispered to me around eight o'clock. I pushed my head around to look at his guilt filled face and scoffed.

"Yeah, sure," I whispered. "I think they're going to notice that pretty little ring on your finger is missing." He stayed quiet and I gasped, "You're going to keep it on aren't you?"

"Why not?" He asked desperately. "It's not like we're not already lying. What's one more lie?"

"Why are we still lying?" I practically yelled. Well, at least I tried to yell, but my voice seemed like it was almost gone. He looked into my eyes for at least thirty seconds before shrugging.

"I don't know."

"I guess you're right then," I whispered. "If you keep that ring on then no one will know what we did, and we can continue our lives separately." Clean break; please let him take the bait.

"Separately?" He repeated, "Oh, no Macy, together…well sorta."

"No Joe," My voice was firm and I sat up to add to the effect. There was a breeze when I did this, so I quickly grabbed for a shirt; Joe's shirt. I threw it down and grabbed for my shirt. "No more. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Macy-," He started, standing up after me.

"It's not guilt," I snapped. "It's Randolph."

"What do you mean it's Randolph?" He asked hesitantly. I crossed my arms and looked away; I could answer honestly and continue lying, or I could lie and go on living honestly. Which one?

"I think I love him Joe," _lie._ Looks like I chose my path, "And you may be fine with hurting Stella, but I can't do that to Randolph. He means too much to me for that."

"You don't love him," He says, but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself more then me. He quickly picks up his clothes and puts them on, and I follow suit. "You don't love him," He repeats, this time with more force.

"I do. I love him," Which him? The whole room felt like it was spinning, and Joe was trying to kiss me now. "Stop, Joe. I can't hurt him again."

"Macy," He says desperately.

"Get out," I say softly but then I snap the words at him when he just stands there. He leans down and kisses my forehead, grabs his phone, and climbs out my window.

_Keep him safe_, I pray silently.

* * *

"Macy, hey babe," He kisses my forehead, exactly where Joe did, and grins at me. I smile softly back, but then break out into a (fake) grin when I notice Stella and the boys watching my every move.

"So Randolph," Joe said, and I quickly shot him a warning look. He ignored it of course, "What was with you and starting rumors about you and Macy?"

"Joe," Stella said, smacking his chest lightly. He glanced at Stella and his eyes softened.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine Joe," Randolph said. "I understand that you and your brothers are protective over Macy," there was an undercurrent in voice and Joe looked at him curiously. "But as I said before there's no need to worry, she's in good hands." _She's in _my _hands_, the silent words lingered in the air.

"See you guys later," I said brightly (could they hear my screams inside?), walking with Randolph to my first period.

* * *

"Macy, are you okay? You seem a bit weird lately." It's been about five weeks since my last encounter with Joe, and summer was coming up soon.

"I'm fine Stella; just a little tired is all." And before you get all paranoid, no I'm not pregnant. No matter what Joe said, I did tell my mom. Well, I didn't tell her who I lost my virginity to, just that I lost it, and there had been no protection. She took me to the doctors, and all tests came back negative; that was two weeks ago. AJ ended up finding out because apparently when my Mom knows a secret she can't keep it. Unlike my mother though, I think he knows it was Joe, but he hasn't said anything to me about it. Maybe AJ isn't as annoying as I thought he was.

"Are you sure? Because if something is wrong you can just let me know, you know you can tell me anything," She smiled expectedly at me, but I just smiled and shook my head, repeating my earlier excuse. "Okay, anyway. Prom is tomorrow, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah I guess." Over the past few weeks my bubbly personality dwindled till I just gave up. What's to be so excited about, except the fact that in just a few weeks I won't have to see Joe for three months? Oh, well I guess that is exciting.

"That reminds me," Stella said suddenly, pulling me to a stop in front of her locker. "I finished the remains of your dress and you need to come try it on tonight."

"Stella, I tried it on yesterday, what more can you do to it?" I was so tired of all the preparations for the 'big day'; I couldn't wait to be finished with it.

"Look, when you buy a cute dress from a fancy store chances are someone else also bought that dress too, so I need to change our dresses as much as possible so they look like originals." Stella's dress was a beautiful light yet deep blue silk that had at least three layers, the front of the dress was short while the back touched the floor. It was a spaghetti strap, and had small openings underneath her chest, but above her belly button. My dress was almost the same color blue, but it was shorter, up to my thighs, and it was poofy. The dress was like a tube top and a belt-like thing went from under my chest to right above my waist.

"Right, of course," I muttered in agreement. I let my gaze wonder off across the hallway, and stopped listening to Stella like the bad best friend I am. You know I'm a bad best friend so don't try to say I'm not.

"Macy, honey, is everything alright with you and Randolph?" Stella placed her hand on my shoulder and looked deeply in my eyes. I felt like breaking down and crying right there, so I quickly made up a lie.

The tears came slowly at first, but then I was full crying on her shoulder. "Macy," Stella cooed, "What is it sweetie? Tell me what's wrong, I'm really worried."

"Stella, I just-," To tell Stella or not was not answered because three very talented boys walked up.

"Hey Stella, Macy," my back was turned to them so I silently begged Stella not to say anything. She nodded, and I walked off without turning to even acknowledge the boys.

"Macy?" I heard Nick ask.

"I think something's wrong with Randolph and Macy," I heard Stella say before I turned the corner. She was only half right though.

Randolph has blackmailed me seven times in the last five or so weeks. Don't get me wrong, mostly he's really nice, but sometimes when things weren't going his way he'd slip Joe into our conversation, and I had to oblige to his commands. They were never very extreme, nothing embarrassing for the most part, but occasionally when we had arguments over something I'd have to give up and tell him he was right. AJ noticed, and I'm pretty sure he hates Randolph, but he won't say anything.

When I got home I called Stella to let her know that I would be coming over in an hour; I needed to take a shower first. After I was finished with my refreshing shower I sat on my bed with nothing but a towel around my frame, and let the heat radiate of my body. You know when you take a too hot shower and after you feel weak or lightheaded? Yeah, that was my current health condition, so I sat there on my bed for who knows how long, staring at the picture by my bed side. It was taken before Stella and Joe were dating, but after Joe and I started sneaking around and everyone was in it. Everyone being Nick, Kevin, Stella, Joe and I, and we were all happy and care-free.

Nick was sitting in his regular chair at the firehouse while Stella stood behind his chair. I was sitting in the seat next to Nick (Joe's chair) and Joe was sitting on the armrest of said seat. Kevin stood between the two seats, hands on both chairs, and we were all smiling like idiots, but that could be because Kevin told us to smile like we were all bears in polka dot bikinis.

I can't believe so many things have changed since then. I sighed and stood up to change into some sweats and a tank top to go over to Stella's. I wish things were how they should be; Stella and Joe, me and Randolph, or me and Nick. I don't care who, just in no way should I be connected to Joe.

* * *

"See? Way better than the original store bought dress, this one is really Stella-approved," Stella grinned at her 'work' as I twirled around in front of her in my improved prom dress (though I see no difference from yesterday).

"Yeah, Stella. It's beautiful, I really appreciate you doing this for me," I turned back around and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She laughed and hugged me back.

"So," She said once we pulled away, "What's going on with Randolph?"

"He's just," I hesitate, trying to find the right words, "Not as nice as I though t he was."

"Macy," She said slowly, "Does he…hit you?"

"No! Oh, God, no. Nothing like that, it's just…I messed up and he won't let me forget it. He keeps bringing up the past when I preferred to keep it buried. It's almost like he's using it against me." Of course he was using it against me, but no need to get her all wound-up.

"Oh, Macy, I'm sorry. That must be hard," She rubs my arm and smiles softly at me.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you," I whisper, and tears form in her eyes. If only she knew how unlucky she was to have a best friend like me.

"Likewise Macy, likewise. Now come on and help me get into my dress," I laughed and followed my best friend across the room.

To no one's surprise Stella looked better in her dress than I did in mine, and I knew why Joe would always pick her over me. Stella was graceful, beautiful, girly, and his best friend. I was just the girl desperate enough to let him get some action from her. It seemed like Joe belonged to Stella, and I was just the girl trying to very sneakily get in the way. Because…I didn't want Joe with Stella…I wanted him with me.

Once I finally wrapped my head around this I knew I had to get out of Stella's sweet smelling room, house, area, whatever. So I quickly told Stella a goodbye and ran to my house with the excuse that my Mom is out of town and AJ needs to eat dinner on my lips.

The next day was agonizingly slow, and to make it better Stella didn't show up. She called me that morning and explained that her sister had gotten Kool-Aid on her dress and she needed to stay home and take care of it. Whether she was talking about her dress or sister she didn't make clear, but I'm sure they were both on her list.

Since Stella wasn't around me, Randolph felt the need to be with me whenever Joe was and even when he was not. This was strange because Randolph and I didn't spend a lot of time together during school, because we didn't have a lot of classes together.

"Macy," Randolph called at lunch when I was about to take my seat next to Nick.

"Go on Macy," Joe snapped while Kevin and Nick threw him curious glances. I looked over at Randolph again and shook my head and then sat down in my rightful spot. I knew he sat down next to me when the seat next to me moved and I heard a frustrated sigh.

"Now, was that hard?" I asked without looking at him. He muttered something and I laughed at his childishness. "Aw, poor baby," I cooed finally turning to look at my boyfriend. He rolled his eyes at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek, and score one for Macy.

"Eww," Kevin complained. Nick nudged him with his shoulder.

"Look who's talking," he whispered. I grinned at those two silly boys.

"Seriously, not at the table," Joe said, but it wasn't as playful as Kevin, in fact it wasn't playful at all, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"I wonder why Joe," Randolph said, and Joe looked at him in surprise before realization dawned on his face and he turned to look at me, but I just ducked my head. I didn't dare to meet those eyes with that same unknown emotion hidden behind them.

"Macy, may I speak to you for a second?" Joe's voice was rugged and sharp, and I didn't dare disobey, but I guess that didn't matter.

"Not right now Joe, Macy needs to eat; she needs lots of energy for tonight right Mace?" If taken the wrong way, Randolph's words could be quite disgusting, and Joe took them the wrong way. His face lit up, and his eyes had the same look they did the first time Randolph told everyone we had 'intercourse' as my mother would say.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Right."

"Good, girl," He said in my ear, and I smiled softly at him. I was far, far from that. Had I had sex with Randolph? No, absolutely not, and he hasn't ever pressured me to do so. "So are you excited for tonight?" He asked aloud to me and I nodded at him.

"Yeah, Stella added her own mix to my dress and it's really cute," I needed to bring Stella back into the subject, reminding _Joe_ of his girlfriend not to mention me as well.

"I'm sure you'll look stunning in it Mace," Nick commented and I blushed at his sweet words.

"Why thank you Nicholas," He smiled at me. "So who is your date going to be?"

"That," He said, leaning into me, "is a secret."

I rolled my eyes, but proceeded to eat my sandwich. Boys, what's one to do with them?

The bell rang forty minutes later, signaling the end of lunch, and we all got up to go our next class.

"Macy," Joe said once Randolph disappeared to go throw away his and my trash.

"What's up?" I ask innocently. He glares softly at me and opens his mouth to say something, but Randolph walked up and put his hand on my waist.

"Come on Macy. We need to get to class," With that Randolph pulled me away from a fuming Joe.

The rest of the day was like this, Joe starting to say something and Randolph walking up to me and taking me away.

"Okay, Macy. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty," Randolph shut my door and kissed me through the open window.

"Alright, see ya," I pulled out of the parking lot, but from the side mirror I saw Joe running out if the building and towards me but it looked like someone stopped him; Kevin or Nick no doubt.

I drove straight to Stella's house like I promised her I would, and we got ready for prom together. We would be going separately but meeting there.

Around seven thirty Stella's doorbell rang and there stood the Lucas boys looking as dashing as ever, and then another car pulled into the driveway; it was Randolph. I hadn't come downstairs yet, and neither would I. Not while Joe was here anyway.

"Where's Macy?"

"Nick, why have you been asking about her all night?" An impatient Joe asked.

"I just want to be sure that's she's okay."

"Yeah, well stop it, she's fine," Joe hissed.

"Whoa Joe, calm down," Randolph's voice sounded. Then there was a sound of commotion downstairs.

"Joe, get off him!" I ran down the stairs (miracle because I was wearing heels) and rounded into the living room. Joe and Randolph were currently pushing each other and throwing punches.

"Guys, stop!" I yell before throwing myself between the two. Immediately they both stopped fighting, Randolph was letting his eyes wander down my dress while Joe stared into my eyes. There was fear in Joe's eyes as he gazed at me. What was that about? I looked around the room to see Nick behind Joe, a clenched hand on Joe's jacket, while Kevin had Stella behind him protectively.

"Come on Joe," Stella whispered. "Let's go." I pushed Joe to Stella and Kevin followed them out the door.

"Macy," Nick said softly at me. I nodded at him, and he hesitantly left them house. Neither Randolph nor I spoke until the sound of their car was long gone.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Randolph scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He started it; I was simply defending myself," He brushed some dirt of his jacket and looked calmly up back at me, "Ready to go?"

There was no point in arguing so I nodded and let him lead me to his car. "And by the way Macy, you look lovely tonight." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. _Please, let something go right tonight. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Only two more hours Mace," Nick said softly in my ear. I sighed and turned to smile back at him; why was Nick so sweet to me?

Randolph and I arrived only two minutes after Prom started and we slipped in hidden in the background. That was one thing Randolph and I had in common; we liked going unnoticed while Joe was always in the middle of the crowd. And to prove that statement I looked out onto the dance only moments later to see Joe and Stella dancing directly under the disco ball.

So far I've gotten to dance with Randolph, Nick (who still won't tell me who his date is; I'm starting to think he made her up), Stella, and some of the girls from my softball team. When I danced with Randolph I was being sensible, with Nick I was comfortable, with Stella I was goofy, and with my other team mates I was having the time of my life. But it wasn't until ten o'clock that I danced with someone that made me feel like I was just Macy. I shouldn't even have to tell you who that was.

"So, Macy, they're announcing who won Prom Queen and King; think you won? I voted for you," Randolph had that oh-so-adorable smirk plastered on his face. As a joke most of my basketball team (including coach) signed me up as a candidate for Prom Queen, and let me tell you it seemed everyone got a good laugh out of it. Randolph decided in an attempt to make me feel better he would run for Prom King, and no one thought he was going to win at first. But then Van Dyke moved to our rival school; Butterfly High, and all the sudden Randolph is first choice.

"There's no way I won. Stella won, everyone knows that," I smacked his arm playfully and grinned at Kevin and Nick.

"I don't know Macy, it seems like you're a pretty good component," Nick winked at me, and I rolled me eyes.

"Please don't tell me you chose me over Stella; that's just ridiculous."

"No it's not," Kevin spoke up, "I voted for who I thought would be a better ruler, and I won't tell you who that is till after they announce it."

"I don't think they actually get to rule over you Kev," Randolph said, leaning towards Kevin slightly.

"Show's what you know," Kevin muttered under his breath. Nick, Randolph, and I broke out into laughter but was shushed quickly when Mr. Guzman (our Art teacher) tapped the microphone and announced in his all-too-loud voice that it was the 'time everyone's been waiting for'. And I quote Kevin, 'show's what he knows'.

"Alright Ladies and Gents," He yelled through the microphone. "Will the candidates for Prom royalty please step up here?" Royalty?

"Go on Mace," Nick nudged my arm, and I got up to drag myself onto the stage I'm pretty sure wasn't there yesterday. Randolph followed me closely at first but then was ushered to the other side of the stage.

"Good, everyone here? Yes, alright then here we go. The title for Prom King goes to-," He pulled out a piece of paper while random people shouted out names of the people that they wanted to win. "Randolph Brown!"

The whole gym erupted into cheers and I grinned and clapped along. Randolph turned and pointed at me and I giggled and blew a kiss at him; such a cliché moment. A very pretty girl named…Amy? Walked across the stage and placed a crown on top of his head.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Mr. Guzman shushed the upbeat students. Stella reached for my hand, squeezing it with a breakable force, and I smiled reassuringly at her. "Horace Mantice High, your Prom Queen is-," The guy had already read the card; he was just choosing to pull the suspense out, "Stella Malone!"

Everyone cheered and I whistled after her as she walked to Mr. Guzman in her graceful and soft way.

After all the thank you's and cheering were done they announced that the Prom Queen and King have their dance. Stella seemed a little uncomfortable (Randolph being more my height) and Randolph had the same hard expression on his face he used when he was upset. Why was he upset? He didn't seriously expect me to win did he?

"Macy," Oh, I thought bitterly, that's why.

"What Joe?" I didn't bother looking at him _that_ would only make things more difficult.

"We need to talk; you need to explain some things to me," His tone was impatient so I turned to respond.

"What about?"

"What about?" He asks incredulously. "How about the fact that Randolph knows what happened between us?"

"Look," I say, glancing around nervously, "I don't know how he found out, he just did."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, Joe, I'm not an idiot. I didn't tell him anything. He doesn't even know about…you know. And if he does know then he hasn't mentioned it."

"And is that why you ended things between us?"

"There was nothing between us Joe; just lust," I look anywhere but in his eyes when I said this because I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes.

"Then my heart must be filled with a lot of lust when I see you Macy," He whispered, trying to catch my gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, looking up tenderly. He grabs my chin to my eyes there and stays silent.

"I've missed you so much Macy, and not sex wise I mean _I've _missed _you_," His eyes bore into mine, and I can feel the tears starting to swell up in mine. "Please say something."

"I've missed you too, but we can't be seen like this," I knock his hand off my chin, ignoring his pained look, "Randolph is kind of, sort of…bjyckjaijkhg ge."

"…What," He shakes his head a little bit, and throws in a laugh for the heck of it.

"I said he's," I give a hard sigh, and take a deep breath, "He's blackmailing me Joe."

Joe blinks back and gives me a confused glance.

"Randolph is blackmailing you for cheating on him with me?"

"And Stella," I add quietly.

"So you ended things with me because he threatened you?" I can hear the anger boiling up inside him, and I can see him struggling with it.

"Yes," I whisper after a moment's hesitation. Before I could react Joe wasn't there anymore; he was stomping over to Randolph and Stella. "Joe!" I hiss.

I quickly run after him, coming up to Stella and Randolph at the same time. Their song is now over and more couples are slowly making their way onto the dance floor.

"Stella," I say quickly, "Can we talk?" She turns to look at me and it looks like she is crying.

"Stella?"

"Yes, Macy," Stella says interrupting Joe, "Let's go to the bathroom."

Suddenly I don't really feel like talking to my best friend.

* * *

"How could he do this to me? I mean I knew he was but…ugh!" Stella grabbed another paper towel and blew her nose in it. Her eyeliner and mascara was running while her crown lay on the floor next to her, "I guess I didn't know," She qualified, "No, wait I did. I just didn't want to admit it, and then Randolph comes along and confirms my suspicions. How could he?" She yells at me, "We've been best friends for fifteen years and he just throws it all away for some slut!" Ouch, sting, burn, pick any adjective like that and I'll go with it. "I mean," She takes a deep breath and wipes some of her makeup off her face, "Zoë? When I see that girl she is so dead!" And this right here is another example of me being a best friend; I wasn't admitting it was me and not Zoë.

"What do you mean you knew?" I ask, sitting down next to her, and wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"It was so obvious, and even Nick could tell Joe was seeing someone else," She replies in her choked up voice. "I just didn't want to admit aloud, but I guess now…now I have to."

"You know Joe loves you Stella," I coo and rub my hand on her arm.

"Then why did he do it? He loved me so much he needed to be with someone else to express his love?" She scoffs and wipes her makeup again.

"You know," I say, thinking that over, "Maybe. What if he was afraid to take things farther with you so he took it out on someone else?"

"Are you actually," She shook off my arm and stood up, "Standing up for him?"

"What? No," I shoot up and step in front of her, "What Joe did was completely wrong and not acceptable at any cost, but I bet you he regrets it. I bet you he whishes he could take it all back, and it was awhile ago so I'm sure he's over it. Maybe it was just a phase; you know Joe."

"Macy, Randolph said Tyler saw them together in the art room last week, and last I checked last week was not a long time ago."

"Wait a second," I raise my arms and look at her in shock; "_Tyler_ saw them? Not Randolph; Tyler?"

"Yeah," I saw Stella let out another little tear and I broke a little _more_ inside.

"Would you excuse me Stella?" I exit the stuffy bathroom and take a deep breath. What a cheap, disgusting, good-for-nothing, bastard. How dare he do this to me…And Stella!

I walk quickly into the gym and set my sights on Joe, but I feel an arm wrap its way around my shoulders and suddenly I'm being pulled away from my target. "Shh, Macy. It's just me." I let the person drag me back outside the gym and into the atrium. "I guess this means you know," I realize when he wipes my tears off my cheeks that I'm crying.

"I cant' believe…"

"That he did this to you? He did it to Stella, why not you?" the words were not mean to be painful, but that didn't mean it didn't sting any less. I lean more into his arms and once again feel comfortable.

"I just thought…"

"That he really cared for you? And he was different then you thought?"

"Why do you always know what I'm going to say?" He laughs gently with me and pulls me in tighter. Slowly my laughs turn into sobs and I'm clutching him desperately.

"Shh, Macy. It's just me," why does he say that?

"When did you find out?" I ask when my tears finally start to fade.

"You told me remember? Just because you think I didn't listen doesn't mean I didn't hear."

"Whatever that means," I whisper and I feel him laugh again.

"Are you going to be okay?" He whispers into my hair and I shrug.

"I'm not too sure at this point. Hopefully, I gave him a lot you know," I don't bother going into details; just because the truth was coming out didn't mean I had to tell all the lies.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I nod and let myself be pulled up with him.

We pass by Randolph and I stop suddenly. "You mind if I talk to him really quick? I'll meet you at your car." Nick nods and kisses my forehead very slowly. I stare into his eyes for a few seconds wondering where our future is heading.

"See you out there," He starts walking to the exit of the gym and I pivot to look at Randolph. He raises an eyebrow at me and then swiftly walks over to me.

"What was that about?" He nods at Nick's retreating figure.

"I don't really know," I shake my head, "But I'm willing to find out. Look Randolph, you and me, it's not really working-."

"You're breaking up with me?" He interrupts and then laughs at me. "I don't think you know who's in charge here."

"Certainly not you. I've taken your shit for long enough; it's over."

"Fine, then I'll just tell Stella what her best friend has been up to the last few…months? How long has it been going on?" He takes a step towards me and I can practically feel his smirk like a smack in the face.

"Nothing's been going on," I lie, "And go ahead and tell her whatever you want, she won't believe you."

"Oh, really-."

"Yes, really, now shut it." I turn back around and run to the exit.

* * *

"Nick, just tell me where she is," Joe pleaded with his younger brother by Nick's car.

"He doesn't need to tell you anything; I'm right here," I fold my arms and force all my weight onto one heel.

"Macy, there you are," He jogs up to me and sighs. "What did Randolph tell Stella?"

"That she's being cheated on," I try to keep my voice even but my insides start to crack and tears are already pooling in my eyes. "That Tyler saw you and Zoë in the art room last week 'making art'."

"Zoë and me…?" He trials off, looking down with his eyebrows pushed together. "Oh, yeah, Mr. Guzman wanted us to clean all of the brushes because we kept talking in class. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know, I almost believe that," I whisper up at him, and push myself around him.

"Wait Macy," Joe grabs my arm and turns me around so now I'm facing the school. "I'm not doing anything with Zoë; I never have and I never will. I didn't cheat on yo-on Stella with her."

"Sure Joe, okay. Because you have a clean record for lying," I spit sarcastically, and the tears are falling more rapidly now.

"I'm not lying to you, I swear I'm not." Even though I can see right through his role as the innocent good guy I had to give him props for making it believable.

"How many times have you said that to Stella?" I roll my eyes after five seconds of silence, "You know Joe, you're just as bad as Randolph; maybe worse." I start walking back slowly.

"I'm nothing like him," It looks like his shoulders are shaking slightly and he takes a step towards me. "I may love Stella, but it's nothing like I love you Macy."

"That's a lie," I whip out, but he shakes his head and takes another step to me.

"It's not Macy; I _love you_."

* * *

I'm frozen in time in my current frequency. I know I'm crying and it almost looks like the boy in front of me is, but I know my eyes are just playing tricks on me, like always. Because if they didn't play tricks then I would have noticed all those times it pained him to lie, or the times I had to look into my best friend's eyes and see pain, or the times I looked in the mirror and saw pain everywhere. I caused too much of that stuff and I'm getting mentally sick of it, which I think is making me physically tired.

"I just can't do it anymore, it's killing me," I whispered. Ok so that may be a lie, but not all the way. It wasn't killing me; it was breaking me. _Me. _Macy Misa, the toughest, most secretive, non-breakable girl in school, was breaking, and I was breaking fast. I could almost hear the cracking inside myself.

"W-" he looked so innocent at this moment, I almost gasped at the break in his façade, but I couldn't do that if I wanted him to think I didn't know and/or care, because in truth I don't think I do, not anymore at least.

"Stop, "I interrupted "I don't care. This is not about you or me. It's about the girl in that prom version of our gym completely oblivious to what's going on between us. Stella is my best friend Joe." His name scratched my throat and I turned away without another word. "Tell Stella I'm sorry I missed her, and not to call me for awhile. I'll talk to her when I'm ready."

I didn't turn to see if he was nodding or in some way saying yes, I owed Stella better than this. I owed Joe better than this, and to be honest…I think I owed myself better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

I grin up at Nick and take his hand. Just because Joe and Randolph were being total dicks didn't mean my prom night had to be ruined. Or at least that's what Nick told me.

"It's great to see you smiling again, Mace," Nick squeezed my hand as we walked towards my house, and I squeeze his hand back. There's no sparks like with Joe or hesitation like with Randolph, there's only comfort, and I think I'm starting to realize that's all people ever get out of love; comfort and familiarity.

"Yeah, it feels good too," I joke quietly and he laughs at my lame attempt to be funny. "Thank you," I say once we reach my door, "For everything. You don't know how much it means to me." I look down because I refuse to let Nick see me cry.

"Anything for you Macy," he says so quietly that I almost miss it, but I don't and he knows it. "I mean," He says quickly, "You're my best friend. I'd…"

"I'd do anything for you too, Nick," I lean up and kiss his cheek. I nearly laugh out loud when I see his blush and try to cover his smile. "But…" I stop. Do I really want to tell Nick about how far Joe and I went?

"What is it Mace?"

"Promise not to overreact or hate me after I tell you," I can feel the tears coming again, but this time I don't even bother trying to hide them.

"I could never hate you," He whispers. "Macy, what's going on?" This time his voice is a demand and I want to flinch away because it's the same voice Randolph used right before he'd blackmail me.

"Before Joe and I officially broke it off we kinda…" I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's already caught on and I wish I could take it back, but I know that would be counter-productive.

"Please tell me you and Joe did not have…you didn't sleep with him did you?" There's anger and betrayal behind his eyes and I feel guilt for hurting him and hatred for myself for disappointing him.

"Well technically we didn't sleep after," I knew that probably wasn't the right thing to say, but in these pressure situations it seems you're vocabulary is cut in half. He takes a step back and places his hand on his forehead as if trying to block the information.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He finally yells after a minute of silence. I flinch back and the tears are falling rapidly now. "Did you not think of the consequences of that? Is that what you were after the whole time?" My head snaps up at that and a small gasp escapes me. How dare he? "You probably had a whole plan that you would sleep with all of us Lucas' boys, didn't you?"

"Nick! Come on, you me way better than that! I would _never_ do that!" This doesn't seem real and I feel like I'm losing my only real support system to one big fat _lie_(s).

"Well apparently I was wrong. Here you are holding my hand and hanging all over me after you slept with my brother just like some slut!" I can almost see where this is coming from. I was acting like a total bitch to Nick after everything he's given me, so I just hang my head in shame and except my consequence for this whole mess I made. Just me. "You're not even denying it, you are a slut! How could you play with my emotions like that?"

"Nick, I understand you're mad, but it's not like that! I realize I was selfish to try and keep you on hold, but I never _ever_ planned on trying to get you to sleep with me."

"Yeah right, how can I trust someone who is so willing to lie for a living?" He spits the last words at me before turning and walking off.

"Nick! Please," my voice breaks and my knees buckle beneath me, "You have to believe me," I whisper as I fall to the ground.

* * *

***JOE'S POV***

I lost her. I lost the one thing in my life keeping me grounded to this place. Stella? She can find someone else, or not- at this point I could care less. Stella had been my best friend since I was a kid and I had fallen in love with her or so I thought…but now everything's changed. I fell in love with Macy's freedom, her power, her grace, her determination, and of course her. But she'll never believe me, not after what the Randolph guy did. I never even looked at Zoe as more then a friend- Macy was the only girl on my mind these days.

I was sitting on my bed waiting, _impatiently, _for Nick to get his butt home and away from Macy. Sure at first I was pushing them together, but then Nick actually started liking her, but by then it was too late to do anything about it.

I heard the door slam downstairs and I was by Nick's side before…well I can't think of anything right now.

"N-," Suddenly a fist slams into my jaw and I'm thrown back suddenly.

"You slept with her Joe? I know you want to have some sort of claim on her, but to take her innocence?" I'm about to fight back but I see the redness of his eyes and the red cuts on his knuckles from hitting something else probably.

"Nick it wasn't like that. It was- she was…I was."

"That's what I thought," He hissed, trying to push past me.

"No," I demand, pushing him back in front of me. Someone was going to hear me out tonight damn it, "I was losing her Nick! She was upset and I was losing her."

"So you make her problem worse? Did you even use protection Joe?" My eyes widen slightly, I didn't even think of that. "You're an idiot Joe! You can just pick a two or three girls and keep them to yourself! You had- have Stella- whatever you guys are. What couldn't I have Macy? I could stand by and watch her date Randolph, barely, but then I hear you two are still doing things that neither of you should be doing with each other behind everyone's back. I don't think you realize how much pain that put me through, and then you royally screwed up tonight and I _finally _think I have a shot. At least till Macy tells me that you and she screwed each other!"

"Nick," I say sympathetically. I knew he liked her, but I didn't know he felt this strong about it.

"Forget it Joe. You already have her under lock and key," He spits at me venomously. "Just hurry up and choose between one or the other-or neither for all I care, because we all know whoever you choose will forgive and forget just so they can be with _you_."

"Nick," I try again. "I…love Macy. I really do, I get all…" How do I explain it? "I don't know how to explain, but it feels amazing. Whenever she's around, or she smiles, or even when she looks at me- I get the feeling all over again. I feel like I fall in love all over again when I'm near her."

"Wow Joe, and when were you planning on telling Stella this? Because right now I don't think she'd be very happy about it."

"Stella…"

* * *

**This chapter really sucks to me, and I'm sorry for the wait just for this.**

**TELL ME IF YOU'D PREFER NACY OR JACY. Cause if not then this story is going back to it's original story line- which is a lot different from this one...a lot different. **

**I had no intentions of even putting Nacy in here, but some people wanted it then it exploded in my face. Anyway, let me know what you want in your review and enjoy! **

**-victoria(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is kinda like a second part to chapter 7. It's Macy's reaction to Nick's reaction (you know?). And you see who she chooses at the end! Yay!**

**Though this story isn't quite over yet, actually there's still about two to three chapters I can squeeze out of this...maybe...**

******Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions, comments, ideas, or concerns, let me know!**

**-victoria:D**

* * *

"Here," AJ hands me a plate with two chocolate chip cookies sitting on the beautiful design. He sits on my bed while I take the plate from him but I make no move to eat the cookies. He sighs and gently presses a glass of milk into my hands. "You have to eat something, Mace." I can hear the frustration in his voice, and I want to make it go away, but first I have to figure out how to get rid of my own first.

"Thanks AJ," I say quietly, ignoring his comment about eating, and we just sit there in silence for awhile. My Mom had to leave on one of her trips yesterday (thanks for helping me get ready for prom Mom! Note sarcasm). So it was AJ's duty to make sure I got home on curfew, which meant he heard the whole conversation between me and Nick.

"You're not a slut Macy," He whispers and grabs my hand that had been holding the cookie plate minutes before. "Don't listen to Nick, he was just upset."

"When people are upset, they usually say things they've been holding in, or they show raw feeling; like Nick did." I take a sip of the milk, but I have trouble keeping it down. Every time I try to eat, sleep, or just about any other conscious decision, Nick's words pop into my head, _"Here you are holding my hand and hanging all over me after you slept with my brother just like some slut!"_ And every time that happens I feel disgusted with myself and this whole mess I cursed upon myself.

"Macy," AJ sighs, "You and I both know Nick better than that. He's…charming, and nice. Mom loves him, and he and I get along great."

"Are you trying to tell me something AJ? Are you saying you prefer Nick to Joe and/or Randolph?"

"To be honest I prefer anyone to Randolph." He takes a deep breathe before looking directly into my eyes, "I may be young Macy, but I think I have some advice."

"For me?" I giggle quietly before nodding at him to proceed.

"Do you remember when Dad used to tell Mom that he loved her everyday?"

"Of course I remember."

"And Mom would respond by telling him that of course he did, who wouldn't?"

"Yeah," I nod slowly, not sure where this was going.

"Well, remember when he never came back home?" I nod again, my words getting choked up in my throat. I remember that day perfectly.

Mom, Dad, AJ, and I were all at the park on a cloudy Saturday afternoon. There was a 60% chance of rain, but my Dad wanted to go anyway, claiming that the Misa's could withstand anything, and today was special. When the rain started to fall AJ and I ran off and played in the mud. Give me a break I was seven-almost eight. Anyway, we ran so far that eventually we couldn't see our parents anymore, but after awhile we could hear them. And they didn't sound happy- which was weird to my child self, because they were my parents; they were always happy. They didn't say anything to us when we came back, and it was a totally silent car ride home.

Eventually we did get home, and AJ and I were sent to our rooms. That's when I started hearing words like, _"Man whore!"_ and _"Cheater!"_ It went on for hours until finally the front door slammed and all was quiet. I _never_ heard from my Dad again. Apparently he had been having an affair with some chick, and he decided that he was finally gonna tell my Mom. But what I can't believe is that we told her at our sacred park. The park we went to every weekend for a family picnic, or bar-b-q with the neighbors (which Stella's family was always invited to).

"Someone can tell you they love you a million times Macy, but the person who really loves you will never give up, they won't take advantage of you, and they will hear you out. Maybe not the first time, but if they lose you once and come back with more knowledge…they're probably worth it."

"Damn, AJ. Where did all this fortune cookie wisdom come from?"

"I heard Augie's Dad say it to Crystal a few weeks ago." Crystal was Augie's older sister, about twenty-three years old I believe. "And it stuck with me."

"What do you think I should do?" He shrugs and rubs my arm.

"Honestly…Nick's the smarter choice," He pauses and I can tell he has more to say. "Randolph is…well if you end up with Randolph I think I may just kill him myself." I laugh at his playful tone, but I can hear the real meaning behind it- _No Randolph_. "And Joe is-well Joe is. Ugh, how do you put this? It seems Joe was made to challenge you. Is he the smarter choice? Defiantly not, but he's always there isn't he? For the past three years you and Joe have inseparable. Where one goes, the other follows, and it…_works_. You get what I'm saying?"

"Um," I pause to think over his words while biting on my lip, "I think so. Though I'm comfortable with Nick…I'd always crave for Joe?"

"Exactly!" AJ practically yells. "Joe doesn't judge you, and he doesn't expect more than you can give, but he still pushes you. And that's exactly what us Misa's need. A challenge, so we can prove that _we_ can stand anything."

I smile brightly at the boy next to me, and pull him into a bone-crushing hug.

"There's only one problem," I whisper quietly.

"What?"

"Stella."

* * *

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, this chapter was written quickly!**

**Love you guys! (:(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, here it is…The next update. I realize that I'm getting mostly Jacy votes, but my Nacy voters have a point. So I decided that I'm going to continue my original idea for this story. Don't kill me if it doesn't turn out the way you wanted, but the options that I have now for it will end up with someone getting a broken heart. Which, apparently, no one wants. Now I'm rambling- okay on with the story!**

"Stella? Can I talk to you?"

"You already are," Stella's voice comes over the line and I feel the guilt wash over me again from the pain in hers.

"I mean in person, maybe we can meet in the park?" I grip the phone tightly, it's now Sunday night- two days after prom- and I haven't talked to anyone but AJ since Friday.

"Okay," She says after a moment, "I would like that." I almost want to laugh at the irony, but lately it's been hard to even produce a smile.

I sit on the one useable swing in the park and I let my feet dangle. After twenty minutes of trying to get my thoughts together I hear Stella's car pull into the park driveway, and then her door slams.

"Hey Macy," She says quietly coming over and standing next to my swing as the other one has only one chained attached to it.

"Hi Stella," my voice is so broken I hardly recognize it. "How have you been?"

"Better," She whispers again, "But I came here to talk about you…and Joe." She looks really confused, but my face is blank- I give nothing away. "Randolph told me…told me that you and J-Joe did some…stuff and- not that I believe him- but it just-"

"Made sense?" I finish for her. I stand up and suddenly silence is the best sound in the world. I take one more look at Stella and realize that this is it, this is the last time she'll ever think of me as her best friend, the last time she'll look at me with trust. "I did do 'stuff' with Joe, Stella. I feel terrible about it, and I wish it hadn't hurt you, but I was being stupid and-," there's a stinging on my left cheek and at first I don't even realize what's happened until I'm pushed to the ground.

I don't fight back and she doesn't touch me again. But she stays, and stares at me while I make no move to get up. Eventually she collapses on the swing and sobs into her hands. I sit up and end up sitting in front of her, trying to not let the tears fall from my eyes.

"You never said you regretted it," She says to me after we went to go get ice cream and then return to the park. We're sitting in front of one of the many ponds; it's the first thing she's said to me in two hours.

"I regret hurting you, so much," I respond. "But, no, I don't regret it. Not completely anyway. And I'm so sorry if that hurts you, but I can bring myself to…"

"No need to explain yourself," She says without looking at me. "Why did you do it?"

"We…we started awhile back, way before you two even got together and it just never stopped. It's like we were addicted, but then I started to feel bad, and Joe only got more desperate after that. But than Randolph found out, and he blackmailed me for it. Joe didn't know why I was ignoring him and he…well, anyway. I guess Joe hooked up with Zoe from art, so maybe that's just the kind of guy he is."

"Did you guys ever…?" I hesitate.

"Yeah," I whisper, hoping it got lost in the wind, "once. But we didn't really ever talk after that. Maybe that's why he went to Zoe. He got what he wanted from me and then moved on."

"It just doesn't making any sense. I mean, I know Joe's a charmer and all, but isn't it a bit out there for him to jump around sleeping buddies?"

"Did you and Joe ever…?" I repeat her question from earlier, but she just shakes her head sadly.

"No, he always talked about his promise and then bring up the fact that everyone would be disappointed….that conversation always lead back to you and how you'd feel betrayed if you made her favorite band look bad. I didn't even realize that till now."

We sit there again in silence before she says, "Guess that promise doesn't apply to Macy Misa." The sting in my eyes comes back again.

"Guess that means we aren't friends anymore huh?" She laughs humorlessly and shakes her head.

"No, Macy, no we're not." Hearing the words from her hurt so much more than in my imagination and I swallow a sob.

"Joe would still choose you," I tell her quietly.

"Why would I ever go back to him?" Venom leaks through her voice, but I know her better.

"Because he's Joe and you're Stella. He's some messed up version of a Prince Charming, and you're the modern day dramatic Cinderella. The match made in heaven."

"Did you actually like him Macy?"

"Yes," I don't bother telling her how much because that's only what friends would do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Frustration weaves into her voice, but mostly she's still as ice cold as before, and she still hasn't looked away from the pond.

"You were so happy."

"You weren't," She says simply.

"I never looked at it like that," I don't say it like it's some big epiphany, but more as a statement. I never did look at it like that. "Joe was…Joe, and we were having fun and being stupid, hormone driven teenagers."

"Yeah," She agrees. "Well, I got to go. I'm sorry it has to end this way Macy, I never wanted it to." She stands up, but doesn't move. I feel her eyes on me finally and I wonder if she finally realizes I had been crying through the entire conversation.

"Me either, tell Joe good luck for me. And let Nick know that I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to get hurt in all of this."

"You know you didn't mean for a lot of people to get hurt, but look at us," She places her hand on my shoulder, "I'll let them know." Her whisper is so quiet I almost didn't hear it. "Goodbye Macy."

"Goodbye Stella," I don't look at her as she walks away. That's the last thing I need to remember Stella by.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Joe steps towards her and shuts the second door to the house.

"I talked to Macy," She looks down at Joe's shoes, and a small smile breaks onto her face. They were the shoes she bought him for Christmas last year. Macy had bought him guitar case (not that it mattered).

"How is she?" He asks before he can even think to stop himself. Then it's like he can't stop and all the questions are flowing out of him. "Is she mad? Did she tell you everything that happened between us? Is she with you? Is she going to come and talk to me?"

"Joe," Stella interrupts, "I'm trying to forgive you here, but you're making it extremely difficult."

"Oh," he says quietly. "I'm sorry Stella."

"I want to be with you Joe," Stella smiles up at him. "I want to forgive and forget, and I'm trying. Really I'm trying, and I will eventually. But until then I think we should just stay together, maybe that will make things easier for us."

"Wait, what?" Joe looks at her like she started speaking a foreign language out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's true," She takes a step forward and places his face between her hands. "All you have to do is tell me you regret it."

"Regret it?"


End file.
